A Bit Different
by harmonicaEquinox
Summary: There is a girl named Yamiga Kiku who is obsessed with Shugo Chara. One day she wakes up to find herself in the Shugo Chara world! She meets the Guardians and joins in their struggles, but she already knows what will happen. Sucky last chapter up.
1. Wake Up! Where am I?

**Hey peoples! I am Katherine, and this is my second story. I am only 13 so please don't flame me!**

* * *

I turned off my computer with a contented sigh. Another good episode of Shugo Chara. I glanced at my eggs on my table, and then I shut off the lights and closed my eyes. If only my eggs would hatch…

****

"Are you ok?" I heard. I opened my eyes. A princely looking boy with blond hair stood over me, his hand extended. But my attention was briefly attracted to the chibi king-like figure floating by his shoulder. It couldn't be. I dismissed the notion and took his hand.

"What happened?" I asked, confused, looking around. I had no idea where I was. It appeared I was on a sidewalk in some city.

"I don't know. It just looked like you passed out," said the boy, also confused.

"Tadase, we should get going," the chibi floating thing said.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. The boy looked at me, puzzled. "You're Hotori Tadase, aren't you?!" I said, excited, "And you're Kiseki!" I said, pointing at the chibi.

"Um…" said Tadase, "Yeah… Does that mean something to you?"

"Yeah it does," I smirked, "…prince."

A small crown popped up on Tadase's head. He started laughing like a crazy Santa. "I AM NO MERE PRINCE!! I AM A KING! THE KING OF THE WORLD! OH HOHOHOHOHO!!!"

Yep, that confirms it. I had somehow landed in the world of Shugo Chara. I grabbed a bucket (don't ask me where I got it) and put it over his head. 3, 2, 1, and viola! He was back to normal.

"Um…" he said, looking embarrassed, "Do you happen to be able to see shugo chara's?"

Instead of answering, I reached into my pocket and took out my three eggs. One was purple with a light blue eighth note on it, with a border thing of black musical notes. The second had a pink heart on it, with a green background, and little blue, purple, yellow, pink, etcetera, hearts around it. The last had a black star on it with an orange background, with little white stars around it.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Yamiga Kiku," I replied.

"Where do you live?" asked Tadase. **(A/N: Stalker....)**

"1428 North Glen Wood Street," I said, the answer just popping out of me. I was puzzled. That's not where I actually lived.

"So you go to Seiyo Academy?"

"Yes."

"Well, see you at school then," he said, and then he left.

I put my eggs back in my pocket, got up and started walking, though I had no idea where I was walking. I just let my legs carry me up until I ended up in front of a house. I walked up to the front door and let myself in.

Nobody was there. I didn't let it bother me. Who knew what had happened to me. I just walked over to a grand piano that just happened to be in the middle of a room.

Placing my eggs on a side table, I started to play. I was soon lost in the harmony and melody of the song. I loved music. Suddenly a discordant note jerked me from my reverie. I frowned and tried again. It was all good… Then the discord note came again. No matter how much I practiced it, the note kept popping up. Frustration welled up in me. Why couldn't I play this stupid note! Then I saw something move on the table. I immediately stopped playing and watched as the music note egg floated in front of me. A crack appeared in the middle, and then the egg cracked open.

A chibi with long black hair (like mine) and golden eyes (unlike my brown eyes) wearing a purple dress with three little blue buttons popped out. She was wearing purple boots and a blue music note was clipped to her hair, and her dress had a border of black music notes, like her egg.

"From a girl who can't play it right to a girl who can: Character Change!" she said. A necklace with a blue music note hanging off of it appeared around my neck. I immediately launched myself at the keyboard and played my heart out. And I played it perfectly.

The character change came undone. "Hi! I'm Ayame, your shugo chara! Nice to meet you!" the chibi said.

"Holy potato salad! You mean you're my real shugo chara! And that this isn't some sick joke?" I asked, hardly daring to believe it was true.

"Yup! I'm your real, authentic, shugo chara! I represent your dream to become better at music and more cheerful!" Ayame said, smiling happily.

I was so happy! I had gotten a real shugo chara! I smiled back at Ayame, and then picked up the other 2 eggs. Ayame went back into her egg and followed me as a climbed up the stairs and went up to a bedroom.

It was a pretty nice bedroom, but not like my real bedroom. I didn't let that bother me, as I set the others eggs on a cushion on the desk. Ayame's egg followed suit, and soon I was drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

**R&R please!**


	2. School and a New Chara?

**Second chapter up! Yay!**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned and reached out to shut off my alarm clock. "What day is it?" I asked.

"Monday!" a cheerful voice replied, "Come on! You've got school today, and you have to hurry to make it on time! Today is the start of the new term!"

I practically flew out of bed. I hurriedly got dressed while brushing my teeth, raced down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast thoughtfully provided by whoever the house belonged to, and then I was out the door, my eggs in my pocket and Ayame floating after me.

I managed to get to Seiyo Academy barely on time.

"Yamiga-san!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Tadase, Kiseki on his shoulder. "I see your shugo chara hatched," he remarked, looking at Ayame.

"I'm Ayame! Nice to meet you!" she replied cheerfully.

Just then, a certain someone with pink hair showed up.

"OH EM GEE!!!!" I practically screamed, "IT'S HINAMORI AMU!"

"Um, yeah," Amu said, looking freaked out.

"Don't mind her," Ayame said.

"Huh? Who are you? Wait, you're a Chara Bearer?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, and she has two more eggs!" Ran said, popping out from behind Amu.

"Oh no, Amu, you're role as the heroine is going to be in danger!" Su added.

Then Miki came out. She looked at Ayame, and the two of them became best friends in that instant. They started talking about music or something.

"Um, sorry about freaking out before. I'm Yamiga Kiku, and this is Ayame," I said, kinda apologizing, kinda introducing myself. "Uh… what's the date?" I asked.

"February 20, 2009," Amu replied, looking puzzled.

"Oh ok." I glanced at the clock. "HOLY POTATO SALAD! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I grabbed Amu and Tadase, then we raced to the school.

****

Turns out I had Nikaido, along with Amu.

During lunch, I sat with the other Guardians. Well, rather Tadase invited me.

"I'm-" Kukai started.

"I already know," I said excitedly, "You're Souma Kukai, Jack's Chair, 6th grade. You're Yuika Yaya, Ace's Chair, 4th grade. You're Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Queen's Chair, 5th grade. You're Hotori Tadase, King's Chair, 5th grade. And you're Hinamori Amu, Joker's Chair, 5th grade," I finished. They all stared at me.

I ignored them and continued on to their shugo chara's. "You're Daichi, Kukai's shugo chara. You're Pepe, Yaya's shugo chara. You're Temari, Nadeshiko's shugo chara. You're Kiseki, Tadase's shugo chara. And you're Ran, Miki, and Su, Amu's shugo chara!" They continued to stare at me.

"How- how do you know so much about us? You just transferred here, right?" Amu asked, looking awed.

I gave her a mysterious smile. "I can see the future… I know everything…" I whispered.

Ayame floated out and said, "Not really… but it's a secret!" She gave everyone a smile.

"So, let's hear about you, Guardian-to-be!" Kukai said, grinning.

"I'm Yamiga Kiku. I'm in 5th grade, and I just transferred here from…" I racked my brains for someplace, "Tokyo! Yeah, Tokyo. This is my shugo chara, Ayame, and I have two unhatched eggs." I pulled my two eggs from my pocket.

"So," Kukai said, "You are to be Black and White Joker, and Amu is to be Color Joker."

"Sure," I agreed.

"So you're going to join the Guardians?" Tadase asked.

"Yup!"

Ayame gave everyone a bright smile.

****

After lunch I had PE. I mentally groaned. I hated PE. Mostly because I sucked at it. And today was the worst… horizontal bar. I started getting more and more nervous as it got closer to my turn. Amu wasn't in much better shape.

_Please let me do good, please let me do good_, I silently begged the gods.

_So why don't you do good?_ An internal voice asked. _From a girl who sucks at horizontal bar to a girl that's good at it: Character Change!_

A necklace with a black star hanging from it appeared around my neck. And it just so happened it was my turn. I jumped at the bar, and started doing backward flips, having no control over my body. Then my body started doing forward flips.

"A-A-A-Amu-u-u-u!!!" I yelled, "H-H-Help m-m-e-e-e!!!!"

A red heart replaced her X clip and she jumped at me. She somehow managed to get her hands around my waist and she pulled as hard as she could. We flew off the bar.

"Ow…" I said, "Thanks." Then I got up and rushed to the bathroom, taking my bag with me.

"Ayame! Was that you?" I demanded.

"No! I'm only good at music!" she defended herself.

Just then, the orange egg with the black star on it floated out of my bag. A crack appeared, and then the whole thing burst open.

This shugo chara had short orange hair and blue eyes. She had a black star clipping up half of her bangs, but the other half hung down over her eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, with green tennis shoes. "Yo!" she said with a devilish grin, "I'm Kei. I was born from your desire to be more athletic, tomboyish and less obedient."

****

So I had my first official Guardian meeting. There was really nothing to discuss, so Yaya ate candy and snacks, Pepe was sleeping, Tadase looked over some papers, Kiseki was giving a speech about catching the Embryo, Kukai went to go play soccer, Daichi, Ran and Kei were playing soccer too, Miki and Ayame were composing music, Su was baking cookies, and Amu was being bored. As for Nadeshiko and Temari? I was interrogating her. We left the Royal Garden and sat on a pavilion.

"So… 'Nadeshiko'…" I said. 'She' started looking nervous at how I had said her name…like I didn't believe it.

"Y-yeah?" She said.

"I do know everything about you guys…Nagihiko," I said, smiling evilly. Nagihiko gave a little start when I said his name. He looked around panicked, and then he stared at me. "How-how did you know?" he whispered.

"I know everything," I said in a spooky voice. "Anyway, when are you going to tell Amu? 'Cuz you're going to leave for Europe soon and Amu will be devastated. And then, right before you leave, she sees you as Nagihiko, so she thinks Nagihiko is Nadeshiko's older twin brother. And then when you come back, you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble. Oh, and Temari is going to go back into her egg and you're going to get a new egg."

Nagihiko just had the funniest face. It was like O_O. And then Temari came out and her face was like O_O.

"Although," I added thoughtfully, "Now that I've told you, I suppose that the future is going to turn out differently now."

* * *

**R&R please! And tell me whether the story is good!**


	3. Sleepover and a New Transformation!

**:D Chapter 3!**

* * *

Amu Character Transformed with Ran into Amulet Heart. But the light kept shining.

The lock kept growing brighter. And then the light spread to me. I felt a little tingly sensation, and I looked at Ayame unbelievingly. "My heart: Unlock!" I said, and a bright light enveloped us.

"Character Transformation! Shining Musician!" I was wearing a short purple dress that went to between my thighs and my knees, and it had a border of music notes, like Ayame's dress. I also had purple fishnet stockings, and light purple high boots. A blue music note pinned up my bangs. Three little blue diamond buttons went down the front of my dress.

"Nice character transformation!" Kukai said, giving me a thumbs up. I grinned back at him.

The X egg was looking confused, and, being the stupid X egg it was, started floating towards me. _Let's go!_ Ayame said from inside me. That was a strange sensation.

"Ok!" I said eager to see my new moves, "Music Storm!" I shouted. Shining blue music notes flew out off me. The X egg got trapped in the notes. "Now, Amu!"

Amu nodded and made a vague heart shape with her hands. "Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!"

The X egg gave one last "Impossible!" before it got purified.

We undid our Character Transformations. "That was so cool, Ayame!" I said, excited.

Kei floated up to me with a sullen expression. "I want to go next," she said, pouting.

****

A few weeks had passed. Nothing really big happened after that. I still didn't get to Character Transform with Kei even though we fought a few for X eggs. My third egg still hadn't hatched. And everyone was starting to get really freaked out by me. Mostly because I knew their secrets. And I kept predicting the future. I really didn't like being looked at weird like this, so I stopped telling the future. And then everyone seemed more relaxed around me. Nadeshiko and I never talked about what had happened that one day on the pavilion.

We had already left the Royal Garden and Amu, Nadeshiko, and I were walking home.

"Hey, Amu," Nadeshiko said, "Would you like to sleep over at my house on Friday?" She glanced at me, "You can come over too, Kiku."

Before Amu could say anything, Ran popped out and said, "Amu is enthusiastic!" Amu grabbed Ran, her face red.

Ayame came out and said, "Kiku is really excited too!"

I could feel my face getting hotter, but I just turned my head and said, "I suppose it would be fun…"

Kei came out of my pocket and gave a small devilish smile.

****

Friday came around real fast. After school, I rushed around the empty house. I grabbed a sleeping bag from a closet, I put my clothes for the next day, pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush in a bag, and then I was out the door. We had agreed that Nadeshiko would pick us up and then we would go to her house. My house is farther than Amu's, so when Nadeshiko showed up, Amu was already in the car.

When we got to Nadeshiko's house, Amu was totally amazed. I already knew what it would look like, so I wasn't that impressed. Ok, I was totally impressed. It was bigger than it seemed in the anime. And it seemed big in the anime.

"Nadeshiko…Are you rich?" Amu asked.

"It's nothing," Nadeshiko said modestly.

We went inside and set our stuff up. Nadeshiko's mom was all excited over Amu's detergent, just like in the anime.

We started playing Uno and I was thinking that Amu should have taken out her fortune telling stuff, and she reached into her bag like she was going to, but then she glanced at me, and we continued playing Uno.

It was then I really realized that my presence changed everything. Because I had known the future when I first joined them, Amu was reluctant to use fortune telling cards. Things were going to change.

Nadeshiko's mom appeared and said, "It's already around 11 pm, girls. Why don't you take a bath and go to sleep?"

"OK! I'll go first!" I said, hoping that if I go first, Amu wouldn't get lost and seriously freaked out. Now that I think about it, all the shugo charas were gone.

"Where's Temari? Or Ran, Miki, Su, Kei, and Ayame, for that matter?" I asked, looking around. I supposed they were chasing the rat.

Amu and Nadeshiko looked around, and then back at me. "I don't know. Maybe they're exploring. It is quite a big house."

I shrugged and went outside to use the bath. When I came back (in my pajamas) I noticed that Amu was still there, but Nadeshiko was gone. Since Nadeshiko was actually a boy, that probably wasn't unusual. Amu walked past me to use the bath. "I'll stay here so you don't get lost," I told her. Then I thought about it and said, "We'll probably get lost together, but at least you won't be lost alone." Amu nodded and went outside.

Meanwhile, I started searching for Nadeshiko. I quietly left the room and peeked down the long hallway. I inched open the first door on the left and peered inside.

It was an empty room. Well, it wasn't empty, but Nadeshiko wasn't in there. I silently shut the door. At the end of the corridor I saw a light under a door. I tiptoed to that door and opened the door just the slightest.

"What are you doing?" I heard behind me, a voice like thunder. I slowly turned around. Nadeshiko stood there, in her nightclothes, her hair wet. Her eyes had fire in them.

"I'm exploring," I said, trying to keep my cool.

Nadeshiko pushed me back into the main room just as Amu was coming back in from her bath. "Oh hey guys! I guess we won't get lost after all, Kiku," Amu said cheerfully. I nodded mutely.

Nadeshiko led us back to her room. I decided to have a bit of fun with her. "Hey Nadeshiko, what does your hair look like in a braid?" I asked innocently. She glared at me.

"Yeah, Nadeshiko what does it look like?" Amu asked. I gave an evil smile and walked to the bathroom, coming back out with hair ties and a hairbrush.

"Hey Kiku, why do you have so many hair ties?" Amu asked, starting to look nervous.

"Do you think I'm going to let you get away from hair styling?" I asked, starting to brush Nadeshiko's hair.

"Um, I like my hair as it is, thank you," Nadeshiko said.

"No, we're going to braid it, and that's that," Amu said happily.

So we braided her hair. It turns out Amu is not very good at braiding, so I had to take over. And it turns out that I'm very good at braiding. I braided Nadeshiko's hair in one long braid, adding little ribbons here and there. Nadeshiko didn't look too happy.

"There! Done!" I said. Nadeshiko immediately got up and looked at the mirror. I have to admit, if I didn't already know Nadeshiko was a guy, I would have no idea she was something other than a girl. I decided then and there that, just for the fun of it, I would pretend that I thought Nadeshiko was a girl and not a guy. I would pretend that I had no idea of what was going to happen.

* * *

**R&R! And please tell me if I'm going off topic too much.**


	4. Drunk Charas and Sharpie

**Chapter 4! Am I getting annoying?**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Harry Potter, or Sharpie!  
**

* * *

"Now, Amu," I said, grinning wickedly, "It's your turn!"

Just then, the charas came tumbling in. Temari was as calm as always, but Kei and Ran were wild eyed, Ayame and Miki were breathing hard, and Su was practically falling out of the air.

Amu, desperate for an excuse, immediately turned to the shugo charas and said, "Ran! Miki! Su! Where have you guys been?"

Miki gave a little laugh and said, "We were chasing the rat when we ran into a giant centipede that ate Daichi!" All the charas burst out laughing.

"And then…and then a black spider came and started wrestling the centipede. And then Kiseki came out of no where and started dancing the polka!" Ran said. Miki gave a little sigh at Kiseki's name.

I leaned over to Amu and whispered, "I think the shugo charas are drunk…"

Amu nodded in agreement. "Who gave you people sake?" she asked, looking disapproving.

The shugo charas looked at each other, and then they all said at once, "Su!"

Su looked surprised and she said, "No I didn't desu! It was Harry Potter!" Then they all passed out. Nadeshiko picked up Temari and put her in her egg. We did the same with out shugo charas.

"Jeez, Ayame, Kei. Lay off the alcoholic beverages. You're like a month old!" I muttered to myself.

"Should we go to sleep now?" Amu asked.

"No. We still have to style your hair," I replied nonchalantly.

****

FOUR HOURS LATER….

"How long does it take to style hair?!?!?!" Amu asked. It was now around 3 in the morning, and we were still styling our hair. The charas were out cold.

"Almost finished…" I said, not really paying attention.

"Done!" Nadeshiko said.

The end result… Amu had her hair done up with a billion braids and ribbons, Nadeshiko had a braid curled up into a bun with a pink covery thing on it (courtesy of me), and I had two long braids done up in two buns with some of my hair down (kinda like Rikka's hair).

"Beautiful, Nadeshiko, beautiful," I said in a "popular" girl voice. Amu burst out laughing.

"Girls?" I heard Nadeshiko's mom call from outside the door, "Are you guys still awake? Go to sleep already!"

"Yes mom," Nadeshiko said. We got into our sleeping bags and the lights were turned off.

"Nadeshiko?" I heard Amu say.

"Yea?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Nothing…"Amu said.

There was a little silence.

"Nadeshiko?" Amu asked again. No one answered. "She's asleep?" Amu exclaimed.

"Shhhhh…" I muttered. I was feeling a little sleepy myself. Soon I was sleeping peacefully.

****

Someone was shaking me. I gave a little groan and opened my eyes. "Amu…?" I said, looking at pink hair.

"Nadeshiko is gone!" Amu said, looking panicked.

"She's just practicing dance…" I muttered, turning over. Then I shot up. "Let's go watch her!" I said.

Amu and I sneaked down the hallway until we got to a lighted room. We peeked inside. "See," I said, "She's just practicing dance." Nadeshiko was practically sparkling.

Amu was looking guilty. I knew what she was going to say. Oh, I'm a bad friend; oh, I made her miss practice, blah, guilt, blah.

"You are not a bad friend!" I hissed at her. She looked surprised. Oops. I had forgotten my self-promise to pretend not to know the future. "Anyway, let's go!"

"What are you people doing here?" Nadeshiko's housekeeper said, Baaya, I think her name is.

"We are making sure Nadeshiko wasn't eaten by demons," I said, which would have been true if I wasn't here. Because then Amu would think they were demons that were waiting to eat her.

Baaya gave a laugh and said, "Why don't you go in?" and before we could react, she pushed us into the room.

"Amu! Kiku! What are you guys doing here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Uh…" I said, "Amu wanted to make sure you weren't eaten by demons."

Amu had a huge blush on her face.

"Why don't you girls try it?" Nadeshiko's mother said.

"Oh, no…" Amu started to say, but I cut her off quickly.

"We would love to!" Baaya appeared with two kimonos for us. Amu's was red and mine was purple. We both focused intently on Nadeshiko while we clumsily copied her moves.

"With a little bit of practice, they would both be wonderful dancers. Maybe I should scout them?" I heard Nadeshiko's mom murmur. Then Amu got a cramp in her foot. I was expecting this, so I immediately jumped over and caught her before she could fall and roll around on the floor.

"Amu. Amu! It's just a cramp," I said, looking concerned at her. Baaya came over and started rubbing the foot. In a few minutes Amu was back to normal, with a furious blush and a sheepish expression.

"Um," she said, "I'm just going to go now…" and then she fled the room.

"Amu! Wait! You'll get lost!" I rushed after her, leaving Baaya, Nadeshiko, and Nadeshiko's mom staring after us.

I caught up to Amu quickly. Silently I pointed down the hallway that would take us back to Nadeshiko's room. She nodded and we trooped back to Nadeshiko's room.

****

I gave a small yawn and opened my eyes. I was the first awake. That was fine with me. Nadeshiko was back in her sleeping bag and Amu was sleeping soundly. I looked around and noted that the charas eggs were still on their pillow, so they were still sleeping. I got up, grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, and was just about to go in the bathroom when I glanced back at Nadeshiko and Amu. I had to stifle my giggles as I ran into the bathroom, but I had a feeling of dread with me.

"KEI!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" I screamed. The eggs popped open and they all looked out sleepily. Amu and Nadeshiko also woke up.

"Kiku? What's the matter?" Amu said, yawning.

"This is the matter!" I yelled pointing at my face, then at their faces.

Kei gave a small devilish laugh and went back into her egg, saying, "She's mad! She's mad!"

Amu burst out laughing. "What- What is that, Kiku?" she said between giggles.

Nadeshiko also started laughing.

"You should look at your faces!" I challenged them. Immediately they stopped laughing and rushed to the bathroom.

Amu had a sharpie mustache and a black eye. Nadeshiko had a little goatee and a unibrow. And me? I had a mustache, a goatee, a black eye, a mole, a unibrow and a little X.

"KEI!!!!!!!" We all screamed.

"Hey!" she defended herself from inside her egg, "It wasn't all me! In the end, even Temari decided to join in!"

I reached into my bag and pulled out a roll of tape. All the charas were hiding inside their eggs, so it was easy to just tape them shut. They tried to get out, but couldn't. "Got it from Nikaido," I explained to Amu and Nadeshiko's confused looks. "You're punishment," I said to the eggs, "Is that you aren't allowed to come outside for a day." Amu and Nadeshiko nodded in agreement. Then we all went to the bathroom to try and rub the sharpie off.

* * *

**Going off topic too much? Too little detail? Tell me! R&R!**


	5. Another Transformation!

**Hey guys! I managed to get this out pretty quick *proud* :D enjoy!**

* * *

We managed, with varying success, to get some of the sharpie off. We still had faded sharpie marks on us. Nadeshiko's mom raised an eyebrow when we came into the kitchen, but made no comment. Meanwhile, the charas were trying, without success, to break out off their eggs.

"Come on Kiku! That's not fair!" Ayame said.

"I want French toast!" came Ran's call.

"It wasn't me desu!" Su cried.

"You guys looked so funny!" Kei said, not concerned at all. After all, it was only for one day, and then Kei would get her revenge. She might as well start thinking about it while stuck in her egg.

"Nadeshiko! Kei was lying! I didn't do anything!" Temari said, clearly upset at being stuck in her egg.

"Amu! I don't even have enough room to draw anything in here!" Miki complained.

"Kiku! Let me out!" Ayame said.

They continued to complain, and shout, and beg, but eventually they stopped when they realized we weren't paying any attention to them.

"What should we do now?" Amu asked.

"Amu!" Ran interrupted. We ignored her. "Amu!" she repeated, her voice starting to turn desperate. We continued to ignore her.

"Amu!" Miki's voice added to Ran's.

"Amu desu!" Su said. They all started calling for Amu, _very loudly._

"WHAT!" Amu finally yelled. Nadeshiko's mom stared at us like we were crazy. Which Amu appeared to be, because she was asking about what to do today, and then started yelling for no apparent reason.

"Um…" Nadeshiko said, "We're just going to go outside…" And all three of us raced outside. I was convinced Nadeshiko's mom thought we were insane.

"Amu!" all of Amu's charas started yelling again. This time, though, Temari, Ayame, and Kei added their cries.

"Kiku!"

"Nadeshiko!"

"WHAT IS IT?" I yelled, aggravated.

"There's an X egg nearby!" Ran finally managed to say.

"Oh…" Amu said, feeling stupid. She shook off the feeling and ripped off the tape on her eggs. Ran, Miki, and Su immediately popped out and Amu transformed into Amulet Spade. Nadeshiko character changed, and I saw a naginata in her hands.

I started to character transform with Ayame, but Kei pushed her out of the way. "It's my turn!" She said, sticking out her tongue at Ayame. She turned back to me and said, "Kiku's heart: Unlock!" And a shining light appeared around us.

"Character Transformation: Devil Athlete!" I had a blackish-blue star clipping up half my bangs (just barely distinguishable from my black hair), and the other half hanging free over my eyes, just like Kei. I was wearing a short white t-shirt decorated with black stars that showed some of my stomach. Black shorts with white stars on them covered my thighs. I was also wearing green tennis shoes and long orange and blue socks.

_Yeah we character transformed! Yes it's finally my turn to shine! _I heard Kei say inside me, enthusiastic.

"Where's the X egg?" I asked.

"Over there!" Ran said, pointing towards the street. We ran in that direction.

"Impossible!" we heard from around the corner. We all ran as fast as we could. An X egg was just floating around, not really doing anything. But when it saw us, I could practically see the exclamation mark on its head. It turned around and tried to run.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I heard Nadeshiko yell, chasing after the egg with her weapon raised. I swear I heard the X egg squeak. But it managed to avoid Nadeshiko and was just about to escape when I stepped in.

"Victory Echo!" I shouted, and golden rings flew out of me to trap the X egg. It struggled against its bonds, but the rings had it tight.

_Hah! That'll show that X egg!_ Kei said.

"Amu!" Nadeshiko said. Amu nodded and cleansed the egg. We all un-character transformed/changed.

I grabbed Kei and said, "I'm still mad about the sharpie thing, so don't think you're off the hook." Then I stuffed her back into her egg and taped it shut. When I turned around to do it to Ayame, she was already hiding in her egg. I quickly stuck the tape on.

"Nadeshiko?! Amu?! Kiku?!" I heard someone shouting behind us. We turned around to see Baaya, panting and puffing, slowly running towards us. We quickly ran back to the house, helping Baaya along the way.

We decided to play a few board games, and 3 'o clock came around quick. Amu and I both said our goodbyes, and we started walking home. After Nadeshiko's mom gave Amu a pack of towels.

* * *

**Am I making the chapters too short and too off topics? R&R please! The button is waiting for you to click it!**


	6. Nade's leaving and Kukai's Graduating

**I realize that I have been forgetting to do the disclaimer, so**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Sharpie, or anything else that I've mentioned in the story that's copyrighted. I just own the plot (and maybe not even that), Kiku, Ayame, Kei, and the unhatched heart egg.**

**A note: I have changed the title from Changing the Future to A Bit Different  
**

* * *

When I got home to my empty house, I felt kinda depressed. I mean, I had lots of fun with Nadeshiko and Amu, but I was starting to miss my family and friends. I loved it here in the Shugo Chara world, but when would I be able to go home?

"Kiku," I heard Ayame say from inside her egg, "Don't be sad. You'll be able to go home eventually…"

I picked up my eggs and took the tape off. Kei jumped out and zoomed away, probably to plan revenge. But Ayame stayed, and she hugged me (or hugged me as much as she could as she is five inches tall.) I glanced at the unhatched heart egg, and told myself I would go home as soon as that egg hatched. The only problem was, how do I go home?

I shook away my depressed thoughts and stood up. There was no time for moping. I character changed with Ayame and started to play piano.

****

I poked the egg with the heart on it. It still hadn't hatched and I had been here for what? A month? It was spring, so that meant that Nadeshiko and Kukai were going to leave soon, and Amu was going to get an X egg, and Rima and Kairi were going to come. A spring of changes.

Sighing, I put the egg back in my pocket and slowly started walking to school. Nadeshiko suddenly appeared. "Kiku. Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked seriously.

"Sure," I replied, confused, and followed her down a deserted side path. She glanced around and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be leaving for Europe soon," she began. I nodded my head. I was expecting this. "Do you think I should tell Amu I'm leaving?"

I looked at her seriously and said, "It would be best to tell her personally and not leave a note. She's going to be depressed if you just suddenly leave without telling her." Nadeshiko nodded. "Why don't you tell everyone during the Guardian meeting?" I suggested.

"Good idea," she said, and we continued back on the path to school.

****

"So," Kukai said, grinning as always, "Graduation is coming up, so we have to go set the stage." We all got up and were about the leave when Nadeshiko spoke up.

"Wait," she said quietly. We all looked back at her, and I knew what she was doing. "I have something to tell you," She began. "I-I'm leaving for Europe after school. Today."

Amu's mouth dropped open. "Nooooo! Nadeshiko, you can't leave!" Amu flung herself at Nadeshiko and hugged her. I wondered if Nadeshiko enjoyed listening to all of our girl problems and having up hug her and stuff. I hoped 'she' wasn't a pervert.

"Don't worry Amu. I'm coming back after a year, but I'll look slightly different," Nadeshiko assured us. Yaya started to bawl, like the baby she is, and all of our charas started crowding around Temari.

Tadase watched and then said, "Fujisaki-san, we will miss you."

Kukai draped his arm around Nadeshiko's neck and said, "There's no time for sad good-byes! We have to go set up the stage!" And with they, dragged us all away.

****

Yaya started to complain after a while, "Everyone gets to get the day off, but why do we have to stay and do all the work? I think we should get a break!"

"Yuiki-san, if we took the day off, no one would be here to set the stage," Tadase said reasonably. Yaya pouted and dropped into a chair.

"Babies shouldn't have to work dechu!" Pepe said.

"Fine. You can rest, Yaya," I said.

****

_Without the help of Yaya_, we finished setting the stage. The graduation was tomorrow, and Amu was looking depressed, as Nadeshiko and Kukai were leaving. "Don't worry Amu. Nadeshiko said she was coming back, and Kukai will be across the street," I tried to cheer her up. She gave a glum nod and sighed. Ran looked at her worriedly.

A FEW HOURS LATER, AFTER SCHOOL…

Nadeshiko had said her good-byes to everyone, and they were all crying. I took the opportunity to say a few words to her.

"I'm going to miss you, Nadeshiko," I said softly, "Make sure to come back, ok? As Nagihiko."

"I promise." Then she turned and boarded her plane.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Souma Kukai," the person said. Kukai walked up there and took his diploma. He turned around and gave us a bright smile. Stupid Saaya gave a sigh and said dramatically, "Kukai-sama~! Wait for me~!!!!!" I walked over to her and bonked her head. She 'fainted'.

"Oh, dear. It looks like Yamabuki-san has fainted. I'll take her to the nurse's office," I flashed the teachers a fake smile, lifted Saaya on my shoulders and strode out of the room.

Some of you may be thinking, 'Oh, she's going to dump Saaya in a bush and go cry about Kukai and Nadeshiko.' No. I actually put Saaya in the nurse's office, and then I walked back. Saaya was just getting on my nerves, sighing and crying for Kukai like he knew who she was.

****

Yaya started crying again. "No Kukai! You can't leave! I'm not letting you!"

Kukai just gave a little laugh and said, "It's not like I'm going to leave forever and not come back. I'll just be across the street. I'll visit too. So don't be sad. Nadeshiko left, and I'm going to be gone too. But it's not like the end. It's-"

"A new beginning," I said at the same time as Amu. I knew she was going to say that. Which made me think that Amu already had an X on her egg. So much for my plan to prevent that.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Like I said in my profile, I write like mad, and then I slowly... stop.... writing.....**

**So yeah. I'll try to update more! Please R&R, but I am not forcing you to, I would just like you to :)**

**Oh yea, if Kiku starts sounding like a Mary-Sue, or you start getting bored, tell me!  
**


	7. Kairi and a New Chara!

**Hello everyone! I have a warning to everyone. This story is going to take a romantic turn. KikuXKairi. I couldn't think of anyone else to pair her with, and her third egg had to hatch by her loving someone. I also have some flirting tips in this chapter *wink***

**Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara. Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Sanjo Kairi. I saw him for the first time today. It was a few days after graduation. I was sure that Amu's diamond egg was an X egg now, because she seemed depressed. I was just wandering around the school grounds after our Guardian meeting. I didn't feel like going to the empty house just yet. Ayame was napping on my shoulder and Kei was sitting on my head.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and the day was warm. I had my eyes closed, my head lifted to the warm sun. I was basking. I was enjoying myself. I also wasn't looking where I was going.

"Whoa!" the sound escaped my lips as a tumbled backwards. My charas also fell off me.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! Are you ok?" I heard. I looked up and saw a green-haired boy wearing glasses holding his hand out to me. I took the hand and pulled myself up.

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied, brushing myself off. I looked into his blue eyes and something changed in me. My chest tightened just a little. "Um, what are you doing here? Are you lost?" I asked, desperate for talk while I wondered what happened to me. Kei gave a little snicker and floated back up to my head. Ayame flew up behind my shoulder, and peeked over it. Seeing that Kairi didn't respond, she settled back on my shoulder.

"Oh no, I'm transferring here, so I thought I would tour the school," he replied.

"Oh," I said, not really paying attention. What was this feeling?

_It's love, you baka. From a girl who doesn't know love to a girl that does: Character Change! _Oh, no. Not another Character change! A necklace with a pink heart hanging off of it appeared around my neck. "Nooo," I managed to say before I was taken over.

"Nice day, isn't it?" I was confused. Why the heck did I say that?

"Um, sure," he replied.

"I'm Yamiga Kiku. Sorry for bumping into you," I said, fluttering my eyelashes. What the heck? Eyelash fluttering?!?!

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm Sanjo Kairi," he said, smiling slightly.

"What class are you going to be in?" I asked politely.

"4th grade Moon Class," he replied.

"Oh, so you're two years my junior. Do you know who the Guardians are?"

"Yeah, the principle asked me to join them. I guess I will be the new Jack."

"I'm the Black and White Joker."

"Hey, Kiku. You know that if he's going to join the Guardians that means he has a shugo chara, right?" Kei said bluntly.

"Yeah I know. Where is he?" I asked Kairi.

"Here. His name is Musashi." The green-haired chibi came out.

"Nice to meet you," he gave a little bow.

"OMG! HE IS SO CUTE!" I exclaimed. "HE'S LIKE A LITTLE SAMURAI!" I was horrified. Why the heck did I do that? Yeah he was cute, but just yelling that out loud? I blushed. Ayame floated down and tugged at my necklace. I glanced down at it. "Oh yeah," I glared down at her, "Did you do it?" she shook her head franticly. "Did you do it?" I grabbed Kei off my head. She shook her head and yawned. "That means that…" I plunged my hand into my pocket and pulled out my egg, "YOU DID IT!" The egg gave a little wiggle and floated out of my hand. A crack appeared, and then the egg opened slowly before breaking open completely.

The chibi had long dark blue hair and light blue eyes with long eyelashes and what I suspected was lilac eye shadow. She also had a pink heart hair clip. She was wearing a tight red t-shirt that had a big light green heart on it. A short deep purple skirt covered her legs. She was also wearing black flats. She gave us a wink and said, "Hi! I'm Mika, born from your wish to be more feminine, flirt-mph!" I snatched her out of the air and covered her mouth.

"Tell me later why you're here. For now, be quiet!" I turned back to Kairi. "Sorry about that. This is Ayame, Kei, and, apparently, this is Mika."

"Ok…"

"Um, sorry about that outburst about Musashi, this little idiot made me character change," I pointed at Mika.

"Hey! I am not and idiot! And I only character changed because you love-mph!"

"Do you want to die?" I hissed at her, flames around me. She shook her head quickly, looking scared. "Good." I turned back to Kairi and gave him a sparkly smile. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school! Bye!" And then I turned and raced back home.

****

"Ok, now you can tell me why you're here," I said to Mika, emphasizing 'now'.

"OK! I was born from you're desire to become more feminine, flirty, and polite!" Mika said.

"Sound useless to me," Kei muttered, looking bored.

"I character changed with you because you love Kairi! So I wanted you to flirt with him!" Mika said, smiling happily.

I froze her with an icy look. "One, I do not love him. Two, who gave you permission to character change without my consensus. And three, how was that flirting?!"

"Well, flirting starts out small talk and names. If the conversation is going well, then you can tell the other person about yourself and that, in turn, will invite the other person to talk about themselves, and then you guys keep talking and telling more about yourselves, and if everything goes well, you set up a date to meet again! Well, there's more, but you guys are looking bored, so…" she trailed off as she looked at all of us snoring away. "Anyway, you do love him!"

I snapped awake at that. "I do not LOVE him. I may LIKE him, but I do not LOVE him. Get it right."

"You love him," Mika said frankly. I sighed in frustration and climbed up the stairs to my room, whereupon, I collapsed into bed and went to sleep. Well, not exactly. I had to brush my teeth and stuff, but you get the point.

* * *

**So, did you like it??????? TELL ME!!! I WANT TO KNOW IF KIKUxKAIRI IS A GOOD IDEA!!!!**


	8. Teaser CD and a Kiss!

**Chapter Eight! And there is a lot of Kaiku (that's what I'm going to call KairiXKiku now!) fluff in here ^_^**

* * *

"Big news, big news!" Yaya cried, racing into the Royal Garden.

"What is it?" Rima said, sipping her cup of tea. Just so you know, it's a week after Kairi and Rima were made Guardians. As for the dispute over Rima vs. Amu, I took Rima's side, to all the girls' surprise. I sit next to Amu though; and Rima was supposed to sit in the back, but I gave up my seat for her, saying that because she's so 'small', she probably couldn't see the board from the back.

"Look at this!" Yaya said, slamming a black disk with a big white X on it on the table. "It's the new indie band's teaser CD! I heard that if you listen to it all your dreams will come true! But you gotta give to someone else in seven days, or you'll have bad luck!"

I snatched up the CD and stowed it in my bag. I stole a glance at Kairi while I did so. He was staring at the table, looking unhappy.

"Kiku looked at Kairi! Does this mean, LOOOOOOOOOOOVE?????" Yaya yelled, pointed an accusing finger at me. I couldn't help but notice a very faint blush appear on Kairi's face.

Mika floated out and said, "I'm glad you are becoming more honest with your feelings."

"I was glancing at Kairi to see his reaction, as he is always so much calmer and reasonable than you," I replied evenly, ignoring Mika.

"Waaaaaa! You're a big meanie, Kiku-chi!" Yaya said, starting to cry. I gave a small sigh.

"Anyway, why do you take the CD, Yamiga-san?" Tadase asked.

"Because it draws out X eggs." Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked. "Do you want me to prove it?" I reached into my bag and took out a CD played. Even though I knew this was a bad idea, I put the teaser CD in and put the headphones on.

OMG I FELT AWFUL. All my will was sucked out of me. I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. I was never going to get home. I was never going to be accepted here. I was stranger, stuck between two worlds. I suck at piano. Ayame went back into her egg. I suck at sports. Kei went back into her egg. Who was going to love me, a such a strange person? Mika went back into her egg. I was a failure.

"Joker!" I heard someone say from far off, his voice partially covered by the heavy rock music filling my ears.

"What," I said in my dead voice. Someone took off the headphones. I didn't care.

"Yamiga-san, wake up!" another person said.

"I'm awake," I replied.

"Kiku-chi, I'm going to steal all of your candy!"

"Go ahead. Who cares about that?" I said. Then I toppled off my chair and everything went black.

****

"Joker," I heard some concerned voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes and was met by a concerned pair of lovely cornflower blue- WAIT A SECOND! DID I JUST USE THE WORD LOVELY ON KAIRI'S EYES?! I quickly shut my eyes again. I must be going crazy.

"Joker, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, my eyes still tightly shut. I felt something pulling at my eyelid.

"Um, Kairi, what the heck are you doing?" I asked, opening one eye.

"You wouldn't open your eyes, so I'm making you open your eyes," he said, blushing slightly.

"Ok… So what happened?" I asked, sitting up. Just then, Amu, Rima, and Yaya came racing back through the doors of the Royal Garden. Wait, why am I on the floor?

"Kiku-chi, you're ok!" Yaya said, throwing herself on me. I pushed her off.

"So what happened?" I asked again, getting impatient.

"So, Kiku-chi suddenly fell off her chair, and **Kairi** started getting all concerned," Yaya started, putting extra emphasis on Kairi's name. He blushed. I could tell without looking at him.

"Um, Yaya, maybe I should tell her," Amu said, "Um, so yea, you fell off your chair, and Ayame, Kei, and Mika became X eggs, and then X characters."

"They were so strong! Like the strongest Yaya has ever seen!" Yaya interrupted, "It was scary!"

Tadase picked up the story next, "So we went to fight them and I Character Transformed-"

"Of course we did all the work!" Kiseki said, looking proud. We all sweat-dropped and KusuKusu started giggling as always.

"Um, yea, and then Hinamori-san tried to do Open Heart, but your charas moved to fast," Tadase continued.  
"We were freaking awesome!" Kei said. I gave a start. I didn't notice her until now. Ayame was just coming out of her egg, and Mika was sitting on the floor.

"So Tadase-kun and I did Platinum Heart!" Amu said, looking really happy. I sighed. When was Amu going to stop liking Tadase?

"Basically Yaya cried, I did nothing while Amu and Tadase furthered their relationship, and Kairi watched you sleep," Rima said, already in her chair and sipping tea.

"Queen! I was not- I was just-!" Kairi stuttered, blushing.

"Mashiro-san, Kairi was watching over Yamiga-san in case something happened to her," Tadase said, trying to change the weird atmosphere. Amu was also blushing like crazy, and I would like to add that Tadase was blushing just the slightest.

"Thanks, Kairi," I said, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the cheek, "That's your reward for protecting me."

* * *

**Now, I would like to thank my reviewers**

**Kairi Rose Yumna: Don't we all wish we could wake up in the Shugo Chara world? Anyway, thanks for reviewing! *gives basket of e-cookies* You were my first reviewer!**

**AMUTOforever305: Thank you for reviewing! I will try and update as fast as I can! *Gives e-cake* thanks for reviewing twice!  
**

**Dipped in Pocky: I am still updating this story, don't worry. Thank you for reviewing (I'm starting to sound like Kroger or something "Thank you for shopping at Kroger/Dillons/whatever!") *gives e-peanut butter jelly sandwich*  
**

**Lady Sabine of Macayhill: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THREE TIMES, MY DEAR COUSIN! *Gives e-car***

**And last but not least...**

**The anonymous reviewer, I don't remember my password..: I hope you find remember password and usename soon... Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry Utau isn't in this chapter, but her teaser CD is! I will probably bring Utua in next chapter, or El, or something, and I don't have any plans for Ikuto right now even though he's one of my fav characters too... gomen! *gives e-roses***

**And you, the reader reading this right now, I want you to press the green button down there, because then you may win...**

**an e-car, a basket of e-cookies, an e-cake, e-roses, e-sandwiches, e-plants, and one lucky winner will get....**

**ONE E-IKUTO! (or another character if want a different person...)**

**:D that was long.  
**


	9. Rumors and El the Angel of Love

"KIKU-CHI KISSED KAIRI!" Yaya screamed at the top of her lungs. I jumped on top of her and put a hand over her mouth. And quickly took it off again, as she started _licking_ my palm.

"That's gross, Yaya," I said, wiping my hand on Yaya's uniform. Yaya ignored me and raced out the doors, yelled as loud as she could.

"Great," I said, banging my head on the table, "Now this rumor mill will have me and Kairi doing some _things _by tomorrow this time."

"It's ok, Kiku," Amu said, trying to comfort me. Then she leaned over and whispered, "But you didn't have to kiss him…"

"Shut it, Amu," I growled.

* * *

"I hate my life," I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, Kairi heard.

"And why is that, Joker?" he asked.

"One, you know why," I said, pointing at the whispering students on either side of us. Whispering about us. "And two, I have a name, and it isn't 'Joker'."

"Sorry, Yamiga-san," he said.

"Why don't you just call me Kiku, Kairi? I mean, this whole school already has us dating, so why not just call each other by our first names? I mean, I call everyone by their first names, except for like, Nikaido-sensei," I said, exasperated. Kairi was always so uptight.

* * *

"Lala, El the angel of love, lala," I heard on the winds one day after school. _Oh no, it's El._ I groaned mentally.

"Kei, can you get El the angel of stupidity down here?" I asked the sporty chara.

"Nope! I don't feel like it," she said, grinning.

I sighed, "Ayame, can you go get her?"

A few seconds later, I held the pink and white egg in my hands. "El, can you come out?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME IS EL THE ANGEL OF LOVE? I WILL NEVER THAT UTAU IS MY OWNER!" El yelled.

"Let me guess, you belong to Hoshina Utau," Kei said, giving a small devilish laugh.

El burst out of her egg, "Il, is that you?" She paused when she saw Kei. "Oh, so it's not you… HOW DID YOU KNOW WHO I BELONG TO?" She turned to her egg to find that it was taped shut.

"You are not going back in there until you answer some questions," I said, starting to spread an evil aura around. "One, does Utau have Amu's X egg, Dia? Two, has she hatched yet? Three, is Utau still using Il? And four, who is spreading the teaser CDs?"

"Yes, yes, no, I don't know!" El cried. Then she fainted in my hands.

"So troublesome," I sighed, starting to walk home.

"Hey, Kiku, what's that you got there?" Amu asked, catching up with me.

"Oh, it's just El, Hoshina Utau's shugo chara," I replied.

"Utau's? You better give it back or Utau's going to rip you apart with her trident," Amu said worriedly.

"Feh! I can take Utau!" I hesitated about telling Amu I knew about her X egg. Might as well let her tell me. "I think the person spreading the teaser CDs is a Guardian." I switched topics at the speed of light.

"WHAT? Who do you think the traitor is?" Amu said.

"I…" I paused. Should I really tell her Kairi was doing it?

"I think… Kairi is doing it."


	10. Confessions and Another Kiss

**WOOT CHAPTER TEN!!! YEA! THIRD CHAPTER UP TODAY, AND IT IS THE TENTH ONE!!!! THE BIG ONE ZERO! I ROCK!! YEA!!!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Hey hey, guess what's in this chapter! that's right! MORE KAIKU! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT!**

**there's a surprise in the end!  
**

* * *

"Kairi?" Amu gasped, "But he's so-so strict and neat!"

"I think Kairi is doing it because…" It hurt me to say this. Even though I knew Kairi would become good and whatnot, I felt like I was betraying him, telling Amu that he was the traitor. "I think Kairi is the traitor because his sister, Sanjo Yukari, is Utau's manager."

"But why would Kairi do this?"

"Because Kairi is trying to be a samurai, and one of the rules of the samurai is to respect your elders. I suspect his sister begged him to do spread the CDs, and I think that he didn't know what the CDs were until a few days ago, when I showed everyone that it brought out X eggs," I explained, trying to tell Amu that Kairi was doing it but he was a good person. "I'll be right back," I said, and I turned around and raced back to the school.  
"Wait, Kiku!" I heard Amu yell. I ignored her and kept running. Kairi always stayed later after school, and I had always wondered why. Now I knew. He was probably spreading the teaser CDs.

I spotted green hair coming out of the building. "Kairi!" I yelled. He stopped and turned toward me.

CRASH! I ran into him. Now I was on top of him. I didn't care. I sat up on top of him and said, "Have you been spreading the teaser CDs?"

"Um, Kiku-chan, could you please get off me?" he said, sounding uncomfortable.

"Not until you answer the question," I said resolutely. If I may say so myself, I was doing a great job of pretending not to know the future.

"Actually, Kiku…" he said, looking unhappy, "I have been. I'm sorry."

I got off of him and sat on the grassy ground, and to my surprise, I felt tears coming up. "Kiku, don't cry," Ayame said, trying to comfort me. Kairi sat up and watched me. Then Kei came out of my pocket and got all in Kairi's face.

"How could you? Everyone believed in you, and you were stealing kids' dreams?"

"Kairi, why?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because my sister asked me too, and a samurai must respect their elders," he responded, stone-faced.

"Kairi, isn't there one rule that's above all the other rules?" I asked, tears sliding down my face. He hesitated.

"All rules are the same importance," he replied.

"Kairi, that is not necessarily true," Musashi said, coming out. "There is one rule that is more important."

"Determine what is right and what is wrong, and then do what is right and stop what is wrong," I whispered. He looked surprised. "Kairi, what you are doing is wrong. Stop it!"

"I'm sorry," Kairi said, looking ashamed. I looked down at the ground so he wouldn't see my tears. Why was I crying anyway? I meant I already knew this was going to happen and-

Something lifted my head up and I felt something soft press against my lips. (HOLY SHIZZLES! SANJO KAIRI WAS FREAKING KISSING ME, YAMIGA KIKU! Ahem. Enough freaking out.) My eyes widened. Then I closed them and enjoyed the kiss. It was warm, and it sent a fuzzy feeling through me.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "I'll stop now. Don't cry." He wiped my tears away.

"WHAT IS THIS?!!? SOME LOVE DEVELOPED AND I, EL THE ANGEL OF LOVE, WAS NOT HERE TO SEE IT?!!?!"

"I hate you El," I hissed, a black aura starting to surround me.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF THE ANGEL OF LOVE?!? HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!! YOU JUST COMPLETELY KILLED THE MOOD!!!" Mika yelled back, a fire in her blue eyes. She turned to me, "I'm glad, Kiku dear, that you've finally became true to your feelings."

"Mika, Kiku's shugo chara, is a loud person who is fond of Kiku," El muttered, writing something in her book.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Mika charged at El, and the two of them continued to bicker and fight. We watched them, then I got up. Kairi stood up next to me. Suddenly I hugged him.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I would like to thank reviewers again. oh yea, guess what? i got 10 reviews! 10 chapters, 10 reviews! yea!**

**Metaknightmare1234: Thank you, Joseph, for finally reviewing. you get...(drum roll) one e-cookie. oh, that sucks for you. well guess what. YOU SHOULD HAVE REVIEWED EARLIER. MUAHAHAHA!**

**AMUTOforever305: Thank you for reviewing for the third time! I was thinking about giving you another e-cake, but you seem like you don't need more sugar, so... *gives e-pencil* it's got cats on it! lol jk. you get a e-Mountain Dew! yea!  
**


	11. Miniskirts and Whips

**That's four chapters in one day! YEAAAAAAAAAA! I AM AWESOME! Sorry, but I am really proud of myself right now. :)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Click! A bright flash momentarily blinded both of us. "OMG THAT IS SO KAWAII!" someone screamed. I blinked.

"Wha…?"

* * *

"Kiku-chi, Iinchou! Look at this! When did this happen?" Yaya yelled, slapping a paper down in front of us.

In big letters on the front: NEW COUPLE!

Below that: SANJO KAIRI AND YAMIGA KIKU

And below that: A picture of me hugging Kairi. I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Eh? Since when were you two together?" Rima asked.

"Oh, um, since yesterday after school?" I said, trying to seem uncaring. I could tell it was not working, as my face was probably hot enough to fry an egg on it. Kairi wasn't doing much better.

"SO IT'S TRUE!" Amu, Yaya, and Rima said. They grabbed me and pulled me to a corner of the Royal Garden.

"How did you do it?" Rima asked, a sly look on her face.

"Can you teach me how to get Tadase?" Amu pleaded.

"Give us all the details!" Yaya said.

"Um, I confronted Kairi about whether or not he was spreading the teaser CDs, and I started to cry, and then he kissed me. I, um, hugged him after to say thank you," I kinda explained awkwardly.

"He kissed you?" Rima exclaimed.

"ALL THE DETAILS," Yaya demanded. **(A/N: Just read the last chapter, Yaya!)**

"Um, ok, so I was walking home with Amu, and then we were talking…"

* * *

"So, to get Tadase, I just have to find out some bad deed he did, confront him about it, and then start crying?" Amu said.

"Um, I thing you are missing the point, Amu. The point is that Kairi is spreading the teaser CDs."

"Yeah, but he's going to stop right? So it doesn't matter. Now, how do I get Tadase to like me?"

"Um, Amu, I think Tadase already likes you. As Amulet Heart, remember?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Amu yelled in shock. I then remember that I was, supposedly, in Tokyo then.

"Um, Kukai told me!" I lied.

"How did Kukai know?"

"Amu-chi, we planned that. We scared you so that you would hug Tadase and he could confess to you," Yaya said cheerfully.

"Um, are you girls done gossiping? We have to go catch an X egg…" Tadase said.

"Wait!" I yelled after the stupid X egg.

"Muri, muri!" the X egg taunted.

"Kei," I said, "Character change with me."

"Why not transformation?"

"KEI!"

A necklace with a black star appeared around my neck. I ran faster, and I felt less tired.

"Muri!" the X egg said, surprised. It started to run away.

"Not so fast!" I yelled. I lunged to grab it… and it got away.

"Kiku-chan, Character Transform!" I heard Kairi say.

"Mmm, Kiku-chan, eh?" Yaya said.

"Now's not the time, Yaya."

"Kiku, Character Transform with me," Mika said, "I haven't got to do it yet."

"WAIT! KIKU'S HEART: UNLOCK!"

I hate El. Have I said that yet? Well, I say it now. I HATE EL.

"Character Transformation: Innocent Angel! El, I hate you. You will not do harm today! Angel's wink!" I winked. And there was silence. Then the freaking egg started laughing at me. LAUGHING AT ME.

"Muri, muri, muri, muri!" it said.

"I hate you El." And she got booted out. "My Heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Flirty Chick! What kind of name is Flirty Chick?" Although the name was stupid, the outfit was not bad. I was wearing a light green sleeveless shirt with little red hearts on it, and the back had a little diamond cutout. I was also wearing a dark purple miniskirt. "How do I run and fight in a freaking MINISKIRT?" _Like this!_ I started running, in black flats, and a black whip appeared in my hand. I stopped. "A whip? This makes some weird thoughts come into my head…" _Shut up and start running. _I started running. What else could I do? And Mika was sounding scary.

"Hey you X egg! Flirty wink!" Let me tell you, Flirty Wink is a lot more useful than Angel's Wink. The X egg froze. It started to wiggle away slowly. WHAP! The whip hit the concrete right next to the X egg. It froze and stayed frozen. "Amu!"

"Right! Negative Heart: Lock on! Open Heart!"

"Hey El. You know that Mika is just like a better version of you, right?"

"NO, El is a worse version of me!"

"What's the difference?"

"You guys are all just like Il!"

* * *

**Just a note, muri means impossible in Japanese, and Iinchou means class president or something like that.**

**It's fun to make fun of El. :)**

**Please R&R! PLEASE!**


	12. Ice Cream and Fights

**This is my fifth chapter up today!!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**I couldn't figure out how Kukai was going to come in, so I just made him come in randomly with ice cream. Because ice cream is awesome!  
**

* * *

I was walking home with Amu. She seemed down. "Hey Amu, is everything alright?"

She looked up and gave me a small smile. "Yea, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? You seem really down."

"Well, there is one thing. Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she said, looking at the ground.

"I promise."

"Well, I got a fourth egg, diamond patterned." We started to cut through the park as a shortcut. "But it got turned into and X egg. Does that mean that I'm not cut out to be joker? I mean, it's my job to purify X eggs, but my own egg has an X now."

I started to respond, but Kukai saw us and ran over. "Hey guys! Whatcha doin'? You guys look down, so here, have some ice cream!" He randomly handed us some ice cream.

"Ok… Thanks, Kukai." I licked mine. It was vanilla.

"Amu. I found you," I heard someone say. That someone jumped down from a tree. That someone had long blond hair.

"Hoshina Utau! Give back Amu's diamond egg!" I yelled before I could think.

"How do you know that I/she has it?" Amu and Utau said at the same time.

"Whatever. This does not concern you. Amu, if you want your precious X egg back, you have to fight me. If you beat me, I'll give you your diamond egg back. If I beat you though… I want the Humpty Lock!"

"The lock? Why?" Amu said, looking shocked.

"To have the lock that matched Ikuto's key… don't you think that's fitting?"

"Utau! Have you come back for me?" El interrupted, flying to her.

"Oh, it's you. You've joined the enemy now? Who cares? I don't need a weak character like you."

"Utau, you know it's kinda weird that you're in love with your brother…" I couldn't help but say that.  
"How do you know Ikuto is my brother?" Utau said, looking shocked, at the same time Kukai and Amu yelled, "IKUTO IS YOUR BROTHER?!?"

"Yes, Ikuto is my brother. But I am the one who loves him the most! Got a problem with that?" she said, looking fierce.

"Yes. One, Amu belongs with Ikuto," Amu sputtered and dropped her ice cream at that, "Two, you belong with Kukai," Kukai dropped his ice cream at that, "and three, that's gross, loving your brother. If just shows that you have no one else to love." Oh yeah, saying that got her mad.

"Il!" Utau said, "My heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!"

"Oho! So you admit you are a lunatic! Kei! My heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Devil Athlete! Bring it, Pigtails!" My competitive nature started getting a hold of me.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau yelled.

"Victory Echo!" The black-red bats and the golden ring met each other.

"Huh. Not bad. But this is fight is supposed to be between me and Amu! Stop hiding behind your friends, Amu!" she sent some X eggs at Amu, who was standing a little behind me.

"I'll handle the X eggs, Hinamori!" Kukai said, grinning, "It's good exercise."

"Please don't fight…" Amu said quietly.

"Nightmare Trident! What's wrong, Amu? Too weak to fight your own battles?" Utau taunted.

"Victory Spear!" I yelled, and a spear appeared in my hand, "Wow, it actually worked. Leave Amu alone and get over your brother-sister complex, you weirdo!" CLANG! Our weapons met with sparks.

Just then, someone dropped out of the trees. A someone with dark blue hair, cat ears, a cat tail, and a bag. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Poing! Utau's character transformation came off, just like that. "Ikuto!" she leaped at him. A dark yellow egg came out of her pocket as she jumped. I dove forward (with my improved reflexes) and managed to catch it just before it hit the ground. I hurriedly stowed it in my pocket, hoping Utau didn't notice.

"Utau, say you're sorry," Ikuto said, one hand outstretched, keeping Utau from hugging him.

"Why, Ikuto? Why are you always on Amu's side, even though you know my feelings?" she cried, hitting him in the chest. They fell down. I quickly came forward and pushed Utau off Ikuto before Utau started forcefully making out with him.

"Are you ok, Ikuto?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked getting up.

"Oh, um, Tadase explained that you were a black cat and you are catlike, so… personally, I don't believe Tadase," I lied quickly. I saw Amu raise an eyebrow.

"Ok… then. Here," he held out the bag to us, "Compensation."

"Whoa! Is this for the ice cream we dropped?" Kukai said.

"Awesome!" Daichi yelled, diving in the bag. Ayame gave a little giggle. I raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed. Ok. I do not need to be pulled into chara matters.

"Ikuto!" Utau whined. She started hitting him again. The tense, fighting atmosphere that was there just a minute ago was gone. I glanced at Il. She was torturing El. Kei uncharacter transformed and went to go join them.

"Um, thank you Ikuto, for the ice cream… and Utau, thanks for that workout," I gave her a little smile. "I hope we could be better friends after this whole Black Diamond business."

"Friends? What are you talking about? I'm your enemy. Get it in your head," she turned away. Then she turned out, "Thanks for the battle. It was refreshing. Although I wanted to fight Amu."

"Hey, could you please take El with you? She is annoying."

"Fine. El come here."

"Yay! Utau is taking me back!"

FLICK. Utau flicked El away. "I don't need you. You're too weak. I don't have a need for weak people."

"Utau if that was true, then El would have disappeared by now. Because El is still here, you still have a soft and weak side in you," I tried to explain it nicely, but of course Utau got pissed about it.

"Are you saying I'm weak?!" she demanded.

"Utau, just apologize. Then we can go," Ikuto said.

"I'm not apologizing!"

"Then I'll apologize for you. Sorry my sister is such a dummy. Now let's go." Ikuto pulled Utau away, leaving Amu and I standing there, and Kukai holding the back while eating ice cream. El floated after them, with Il occasionally kicking her back and telling her to go away.

"Well, I got rid of El."

* * *

**Well, we finally got rid of El!**

**And Utau and Ikuto finally make an appearance! Yay!**

**Please review!  
**


	13. How to Get the X Off

**Chapter 13! yes! and we have some lovely Ikuto action!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!  
**

* * *

"WHAT?!?! YOU GOT MY EGG BACK?!?!" Amu whisper-screeched.

"Yes I did. Now be quiet." I shoved the yellow diamond patterned X egg toward Amu and put my head back on my desk.

"Yamiga-san, could you answer this problem?"

Darn you, Nikaido.

"Um…er… What's the problem again?" I said. I couldn't avoid it. I was sleepy and not paying attention.

"What does 6X times 3 divided by 7 plus the quantity 5 minus 4 equal?" he repeated patiently.

"Um…" I did some quick math in my head, "2 and 4/7X plus 1?" I hope I didn't mess up.

"Correct, Yamiga-san," Nikaido-sensei said reluctantly. "Pay attention next time, ok?"

"Yes Nikaido-sensei. By the way, how come you made me answer the question, but you didn't notice Amu whisper-screeching?" I asked. I was curious.

"Hmmm? Himamori-san screeched?"

"It's HINAMORI, DAM-!" I covered Amu's mouth before she could swear.

"Nothing, Nikaido-sensei."

****

AFTER SCHOOL, IN THE ROYAL GARDEN…

"Now we just have to figure out how to get the X off," I said, poking the egg. "Amu! Be all sparkly and happy!"

Amu gave a big grin.

"You look stupid, Amu," Rima said, sipping her tea. Amu deflated and banged her head on the table. I sighed. How could I make Dia get her X off? What is Dia there for anyway? To be sparkly and happy? To find everyone's 'shiny light'? What the heck does that even mean?

"Amu, you need to accept your flaws and shine with them. That is how Dia is going to come out," I explained to Amu, hoping I was getting this right. "You also need to open your heart to Ikuto."

"EH?!?! IKUTO?! WHAT'S HE GOT TO DO WITH THIS?!?!"

"He just does. When he starts being controlled by Easter, you need to open your heart to him and share his pain. That way, Dia will stay out of her egg after you purify her. Hey wait. Couldn't you just do Open Heart on Dia?" I never thought about this before. Why couldn't Amu just do Open Heart on X Dia?

"YEAH AMU-CHI! IT'S GOT TO WORK!" Yaya yelled.

"Thank you for the enthusiasm, Yaya," I said.

"Ok… I'm not sure it would work… Miki, I'm going to Character Transform with you. My Heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Amulet Spade! Negative Heart: Lock On! OPEN HEART!" Amu went through all the motions and stuff. A big heart appeared around Dia…

And faded away.

"Nope, don't look like its going to work." I suddenly thought of something. "I'll be right back!" And I dashed out the door, leaving everyone staring after me.

I ran to the park where I fought Utau. Then I sighed. What the heck was I doing? It wasn't going to work. But I still had to try, for Amu.

"YORU! IKUTO! I HAVE SARDINES FOR YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You don't have to be that loud, nya," a voice said by me ear, "And you don't have any sardines, nya."

"Kyaa! Yoru! Where's Ikuto?" I asked the cat chara franticly, looking around.

"I don't know. I'm a free alley cat!" he said, bored, "Do you have any sardines?"

I started to strangle him. "Don't give me any of your 'free alley cat' crap, where is Ikuto?"

"I'm right here. Stop strangling my chara." Surprised, I dropped Yoru and whipped around.

"Ikuto! I need you to come with me right now to the Royal Garden!"

"Why?" Ikuto asked, completely at ease.

"Um, we- well actually Amu, needs your help getting the X off her egg!"

"My little strawberry-koi needs my help? Well then, I guess I'll help her…" Ikuto said, smirking a little.

"Um, one, stop your perverted thoughts, and two, come on!" I was already 10 feet away from him, running back to the school. A few minutes later, I burst into the Royal Garden, Ikuto behind me, smirking.

"Amu, I have Ikuto here. You need to open your heart to him."

* * *

**:D Time to thank the reviewers!**

**Lady Sabine of Macayhill: Thank you for reviewing for the fourth time! *gives e-hug***

**Metaknighmare1234: Joseph, you have won.... ONE E-YORU!!! YEA!! CONGRADULATIONS!!!!!**

**I have written a Kutau oneshot called Tears. metaknightmare1234 here (COUGHCOUGHJOSEPHCOUGHCOUGH) has said it is very depressing. Well, screw you joseph. that's why its under the angst section.  
**


	14. A Lot of Screaming

**OMG I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLYx100000000000 SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I JUST HAD SCHOOL AND CHORES AND HOMEWORK AND FRIENDS AND PIANO AND LAZINESS AND A BUNCH OF OTHER CRAP! AND MY CREATIVE JUICES DRIED UP :(**

**So here is chapter 14, like, 2 months late.  
**

* * *

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Thank you, Tadase, we all know his name," I told him patiently. Then I turned to Amu, who was staring at Ikuto in shock. "Earth to Amu!" I said, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Ikuto?" she yelled belatedly.

"Yo, Amu-koi," Ikuto smirked. Amu turned bright red.

"Hinamori-san, do you have a relationship with this black cat?" Tadase accused. I could see a character changing coming along.

"Shove a sock in it. We are here to get the X off, not get into romance matters," I cut in. I cleared my throat. "Amu, the egg. Give it to me. Now… hug Ikuto!" That's how I worked in the anime, right?

"EH? HUG HIM!"

Rima and Yaya started whispering, glancing at Ikuto, Amu, and Tadase. Before I could force them to hug, Ikuto grabbed Amu in a big bear hug. "How cruel, Amu-koi. After our date at the amusement park, how can you treat me so cold?"

Tadase and Ikuto and Amu started arguing and Rima and Yaya gossiping and blah blah blah. I was watching the egg. It stayed still. Darn. The frustration of not getting the egg to hatch made me mad, and the continuing noises these guys were making were making me have a headache, which just made me madder.

"SHUT THE **** UP!" I screamed.

"STAY G-RATED!" Yaya screamed back. I handed her a piece of candy and shoved her out of the Royal Garden. I thought for a moment, then I shoved Tadase out of the Royal Garden too.

"Ok, we are going to get order in here, OR SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE."

Everyone quailed at the scary aura surrounding me. Poing!

I gave everyone a cheerful smile. "Ok, here we go! So, the hugging thing didn't work." Poing!

"Ayame!" I grabbed her.

"You were being too scary," she replied. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I saw Kairi doing to same.

"Ok," I sat down at the table. Ikuto sat down next to Amu. "How can we get the X off of Amu's egg?"

"Why is this… Ikuto… person still here?" Rima asked.

"Because he's important to getting the X off."

"And why is he important?"

"BECAUSE HE IS! DON'T QUESTION ME!"

Rima 'hmph'ed and looked away.

"Anyway, Amu, do you know why Dia was born?" I asked politely.

"Um… no she just appeared in my bed one day." I already knew this, but I wanted to see if anything had changed with my being here.

"Ok… why did she get the X then? Did you say or feel anything?"

"I said that I wasn't ready for all these changes and I didn't want anything to change…" Amu said hesitantly.

"Hmmm… Kairi, do you have any idea?" I asked the green-haired boy.

"Huh?" he blushed very, very lightly. "Oh, um, based on the answers, I'm guessing that Dia was born to make her want to be a person who would accept change and live with it."

"Makes sense. AMU! ACCEPT CHANGE!" I pointed at Amu, scaring her with my sudden change of volume.

"KYAA!" she almost fell out of her chair. Luckily, Ikuto caught her.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" I yelled randomly. I grabbed Ikuto and conspired with him for a moment. Then I grabbed his and Amu's arm and dragged them into a closet **(A/N: I have no idea why a closet would be in the Royal Garden, but just pretend there is.)**. Then I came out. Without Ikuto and Amu. "Don't do anything perverted. Only do what I told you to do," I told Ikuto. Then I closed the door on Amu's screams.

"Why did you do that, Joker?" Kairi asked, staring at me oddly.

"WE HAVE GONE OVER THIS BEFORE! I HAVE A NAME!" I screamed at him. Then I sat down and crossed my arms.

"O… kay… Well… then… Why did you do that, Kiku-chan?" Kairi said.

"KIKU-_CHAN_?" Yaya yelled, running back into the Garden. I whacked her over the head and she started to cry.

"JUST TO CLEAR UP CONFUSION, KAIRI, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" I yelled over Yaya's sobs.

"OK!" Kairi yelled back, blushing like a tomato. **(A/N: Tomatoes can't blush!)**

"LET ME OUT OF- IKUTO, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" Amu screamed from inside the closet.

"HINAMORI-SAN, IS TYSKIYOMI IKUTO DOING PERVERTED THINGS TO YOU?" Tadase yelled, running into the room.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STAY OUTSIDE!" I screamed at them.

"I ATE ALL MY CANDY!" Yaya sobbed.

Rima started reading a gag manga with earplugs on.

"PLEASE BE QUIET!" Kairi tried to get order back.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Yaya screeched.

I sighed. This was impossible.

* * *

**Ok, I read over my other chapters and I realized that in chapter 9, Kiku tells Amu she knows about the X egg (in her big long rant of what she knows) but in chapter 12 she learns it from Amu again. So basically, there are a lot of errors in my story. I fixed it though, so no worries! However, there is still a lot of errors :(  
**

**Thank you to birdy1564 for sending me some PMs and checking that I was ok. I am ok. I have updated. I am probably not going to update again in a long time. Please don't hate me. And I know this chapter is a short one.**

**NOW I WANT TO ADVERTISE TO YOU GOOD PEOPLE! My friend and I had wrote a book called The Giant Mushroom. I decided to publish it on Lulu. So just go to lulu . com, type in 'The Giant Mushroom' in the search box AND BUY IT!**

**R&R, though I don't deserve it :( I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! It was kinda hard to write it because this is the first really BIG chapter where something BIG changes.  
**


	15. Chapter 14 and a Half: Insanity

**Ok, this is alternate ending to chapter 13 that I thought up of. It is extremely random, has shameless advertising in it, and is just a filler chapter so you guys don't kill me. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or Earl Gray Tea. However, I do own Squishy the Giant Mushroom, the Queen of England that can turn into a giant robot, the talking boat, the girl with the stuffed frog, and the pimply, gangly teen who won't die. Or at least, I own half of them.  
**

* * *

"Um, one, stop your perverted thoughts, and two, come on!" I was already 10 feet away from him, running back to the school. A few minutes later, I burst into the Royal Garden, Ikuto behind me, smirking.

Saaya sat in one of the chairs, a purple llama next to her. Both were drinking tea. Amu, Kairi, Rima, Tadase, and Yaya were nowhere to be found.

"Um, Saaya. WHAT THE CRUD ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed at her.

She gave her annoying laugh. "I am here to tell you to wake up, because Tadase belongs to ME!"

"O… kay… then…" I turned around to see that Ikuto had been turned into a blue cow.

"I thought you were a cat!" I yelled.

Ikuto-turned-cow shrugged. "Change two letters of cat and you get cow."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled at the sky. Suddenly, the sky got ripped off. No wait, it's just the glass ceiling. I stared up at the giant mushroom.

"Do you happen to have any Earl Gray tea?" the mushroom asked in a British accent.

"No," the purple llama replied, "but we do have Japanese and green tea."

"Oh, no thanks," he set the room on fire, turned around and left. I saw a giant robot that looked like a queen, a talking boat, a girl clutching onto a stuffed frog, and a pimply, gangly teen following him.

So now I was in a room on fire, with no ceiling, with Saaya, a purple talking llama, and an Ikuto-turned-blue-cow. Just when I thought things could get no more random, a green platypus wearing glasses and holding a clipboard appeared in front of me.

"My dear young lady," the platypus said, peering at me over its glasses, "This is why we don't mess with the future."

* * *

**The mushroom, queen, girl with frog, pimply teen, and talking boat all are in my story THE GIANT MUSHROOM. Buy it now at lulu . com  
**

**:D This is chapter 14 and a half.**

**R&R **

**Peace out.  
**


	16. WOOT!

**Here is the continuation of chapter 14. (not 14 and a half)**

* * *

I dealt with Yaya first. "HERE'S SOME CANDY GO AWAY!" I handed her a Snickers bar and pushed her out of the room. Then I pushed Tadase after her.

I opened the closet door. "Ikuto, I told you to do only as I told you and NOT do any perverted things."

Ikuto shrugged, holding a bright red Amu to his chest. "I couldn't help it," he said, licking Amu on the cheek. She squeaked and started to wiggle.

I whacked Ikuto with a broom.

"OWWWW! What was that for!" Ikuto whined.

"For being a pervert. Now, DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!" I slammed the closet door closed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amu shrieked. She was abruptly cut off.

I sat back down, next to Kairi.

"Kiku-chan, can you tell us what you are planning now?" Kairi said politely.

"I told Ikuto to kiss Amu," I replied absently. I picked up the X Dia egg and ogled at it. It wiggled.

"YES! IT'S WORKING!" I screamed as the X was slowly purified. "WOOT! GO ME!"

The egg was now completely purified. I rushed to the closet and opened the door. Ikuto and Amu were making out in there.

"Um…" I said awkwardly, "Amu… your egg is purified…"

She broke away from Ikuto. "REALLY!" She snatched the egg from my hands.

"WOOT!" She said as the egg wiggled again. A crack appeared and Dia came out.

"Hey there Amu. I'm glad we finally got to meet. I'm Dia. I represent your wish to shine and accept change!" She gave everyone a cheerful smile.

"Hey, where are Kei and Ayame and Mika and Musashi and KusuKusu and Ran and Miki and Su and Yoru?" I asked, looking around. The others joined in my search. Yes, even Rima.

I found Ayame and Daichi making out under a table. Why is Daichi here?

Yoru and Miki were in a plant, and guess what? They were making out. Is today make-out day or something?

Su, thankfully, was not making out with somebody. She was baking cookies.

Kei was planning revenge for something or other.

Mika was… doing something. I'm not really sure, but it involved a whip.

Musashi was playing hide and seek with KusuKusu, Pepe, Ran, and Kiseki.

"COOOOOOOKIES!" Yaya screamed, running back in. She grabbed all the cookies Su had just made and devoured them all.  
Well, except for the one I had grabbed just before Yaya had come running in. It was star shaped. I ate it.

We all had a party, because that's just what we do.

Halfway through the party, my stomach started feeling fuzzy. The fuzzy feeling spread throughout my body until it infected my mind.

After that, I'm not really sure what happened.

* * *

**Yea yea, it's really short. It felt like a good place to end.**


	17. I'm Done With This Story

**Alright, I'm done with this story! I know this story sucks and especiallly the ending, but I can't take it anymore, looking at my story and seeing it not done and not updated in over 2 months and all that. Here's the final chapter, and it really sucks, but I don't really care right now.**

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned. One eye opened blearily. "AHHHHH!" Bright light speared my eye. I immediately closed that eye.

I rolled over. It was warm. Pillow, pillow… where was my pillow? Ah, here it was. Mmmmm… comfortable…

I hoped Kei wouldn't bother me… wait… Kei?

I shot up. Looking around, I realized I was back in my bed. In my room. In my own world.

"It was… a dream?" Tears pricked my eyes. No way. I didn't really have charas? I didn't really kiss Kairi? I didn't make friends with Amu?

"Kiku, get up! It's time for breakfast!" My mother knocked on my door.

"Right, got it," I mumbled. I opened my closet. A scarf fell out. It was… that green scarf that Kairi gave me…

Wide-eyed, I turned to look at my side table, the table where I had put the eggs that I painted for Easter, to look like chara eggs.

They had a crack in them. I grabbed Ayame's egg and pulled the top off. A sleeping Ayame meet my eye. So it… wasn't a dream…?

AAAARGH, I'M SO CONFUSED!

I sighed and got dressed. One thing at a time. First pancakes. Then wonder about the world.

"Good morning," I said, walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, Kiku! Today you are going to your new school, so be happy!"

"New school…?" I was so utterly confused. What was today's date anyway?

"Yes, I believe it's called… Seiyuu Academy."

* * *

**Omake!**

I opened my closet. And came face to face with a 'kol-ing' Russia (Ivan Braginski).

"Nooooo! Not again!" I screamed as a pipe came down to meet my head.

"Become one with mother Russia, da?" was the last thing I heard.

**Ok, so it's not really an omake, and Russia from APH appears. I don't care. I like Russia. And no, I'm not going to make a fic where Kiku appears in the APH world. I'm pretty much giving up on fanfiction all together.**

**And on that note, I am DONE! **


End file.
